


dreams don't come true

by hmureyes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmureyes/pseuds/hmureyes
Summary: Y/n is dreaming of a boy she's never met . . . but what happens when it's actually her best friends dead bandmate?
Relationships: luke x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	dreams don't come true

Y/n had been having strange dreams, she saw a boy she'd never met in all her sixteen years of life constantly appear. She dreamt of him so much she could spot his face in the largest crowd. But yet, she didn't actually know the boy, he appeared in her dreams every night but she had never actually met the guy and it freaked her out, and she couldn't tell her parents - or her friends for the matter, they'd all think she'd gone off the deep end, so she did what everyone did when they were panicked and had questions- she googled it. "What does it mean when you dream of someone you've never met?" She said out loud while typing and was met with an answer that didn't make sense to the girl, but she read it nonetheless. "It's because you feel lonely and you didn't found a person to love so your subconscious creates this someone in your dreams. Because you have desires you will create someone perfect in your dreams and that helps your brain release endorfines and not get depressed of being lonely or not feeling attractive enough." Y/n just say still at her desk not saying anything "no that doesn't make sense" she said and then closed her laptop and went to paint. After twenty minutes of going back and forth on what to paint she just decided to let her hands guide her, and they guided her to make a portrait, a portrait of her unknown dream boy. "Seriously?" Y/n said to herself stepping back to admire her painting put she ended up walking into someone and falling over. "Sorry!" She heard the voice that belonged to her best friend Julie as she felt arms wrap around her and help her to her feet. "I was coming to get you, see if you wanted to crash band practices?" Julie said while Y/n was rubbing her back. "Yeah sounds cool" Julie just nodded and then looked behind Y/n "ooh you painted!" The girl said excitedly and pushing past Y/n to get a look. "Yeah the thing is, I have no idea who I painted, just this guy who keeps appearing in my dreams" Y/n explained, not knowing she was actually painting her best friends band mate. "You have to come with me, like right now!" Julie said pulling Y/n's arm and dragging her to the studio, not allowing Y/n to change out of her painting clothes. "Geez Julie I didn't even get to change!" Y/n pouted, if she was going to a band practice, she wanted to look presentable, especially if there would be cute boys. "Sit." Julie said shoving Y/n on the couch next to Flynn "hey dork" Flynn said giving the girl a side hug "careful! Paints still wet" Y/n said cautiously hugging Flynn. Julie sat at her keyboard and tapped the beat pad, she looped the beat and started playing the keyboard "If I leave you on a bad note Leave you on a sad note guess that means I'm buying lunch that day I know all your secrets" Julie sang and Flynn nodded beside her. "You know all my deep-dish guess that means some things they never they never change we both know what I, what I what I mean when I look at you it's like I'm looking at me" The beat dropped and like magic three teenage boys appeared with instruments ready and playing, singing along with Julie cause both of her friends to jump from the couch. "My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo my life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you" Julie sang with the backup of the boys with her. Y/n stayed seated on the couch with wide eyes looking at the one with the orange beanie as he walked over to the couch playing his guitar. "Hey, yeah, yeah hey, yeah, yeah my life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you" They all sang leaving the two girls on the couch in amazement and complete shock. "yeah, you know who I'm likin' way before I liked them, duh 'Cause you liked them first and if somebody hurts you, I'm gonna get hurt too that's just how we work, yeah, that's just how we work" they continued with the song and Luke threw out a wink making Y/n & Flynn both blush like no bodies business. The song eventually ended and the boys disappeared making Y/n pout cause she had questions. "Y/n!" Julie yelled after she and Flynn were done hugging and they patched everything up. "The boy you painted was" Julie started but got cutoff by Y/n holding her hand up. "Luke?" She said and Julie nodded. "This makes no sense" and she felt a hush of wind and Luke was behind Julie making silly faces because he thought Y/n couldn't see her. "You shouldn't do that to your face, it could get stuck like that you know" Y/n said to Luke "hold on wait" Julie said looking at Luke then Y/n about four times "You can see him?" She asked and Y/n nodded. "How?" Luke asked with a small smile on his face which Y/n happily returned, "I dunno" she replied shrugging her shoulders earning another smile from the boy. "Oh" Julie said looking at the two teens who were just smiling at each other "oooooh okay I'm gonna- you're not even listening okay" She said leaving. And thus was the start of . . . an interesting little relationship. "What does it mean when you dream of someone you've never met?" She said out loud while typing and was met with an answer that didn't make sense to the girl, but she read it nonetheless. "It's because you feel lonely and you didn't found a person to love so your subconscious creates this someone in your dreams. Because you have desires you will create someone perfect in your dreams and that helps your brain release endorfines and not get depressed of being lonely or not feeling attractive enough." Y/n just say still at her desk not saying anything "no that doesn't make sense" she said and then closed her laptop and went to paint. After twenty minutes of going back and forth on what to paint she just decided to let her hands guide her, and they guided her to make a portrait, a portrait of her unknown dream boy. "Seriously?" Y/n said to herself stepping back to admire her painting put she ended up walking into someone and falling over. "Sorry!" She heard the voice that belonged to her best friend Julie as she felt arms wrap around her and help her to her feet. "I was coming to get you, see if you wanted to crash band practices?" Julie said while Y/n was rubbing her back. "Yeah sounds cool" Julie just nodded and then looked behind Y/n "ooh you painted!" The girl said excitedly and pushing past Y/n to get a look. "Yeah the thing is, I have no idea who I painted, just this guy who keeps appearing in my dreams" Y/n explained, not knowing she was actually painting her best friends band mate. "You have to come with me, like right now!" Julie said pulling Y/n's arm and dragging her to the studio, not allowing Y/n to change out of her painting clothes. "Geez Julie I didn't even get to change!" Y/n pouted, if she was going to a band practice, she wanted to look presentable, especially if there would be cute boys. "Sit." Julie said shoving Y/n on the couch next to Flynn "hey dork" Flynn said giving the girl a side hug "careful! Paints still wet" Y/n said cautiously hugging Flynn. Julie sat at her keyboard and tapped the beat pad, she looped the beat and started playing the keyboard " _If I leave you on a bad note Leave you on a sad note guess that means I'm buying lunch that day I know all your secrets"_ Julie sang and Flynn nodded beside her. _"You know all my deep-dish guess that means some things they never they never change we both know what I, what I what I mean when I look at you it's like I'm looking at me"_ The beat dropped and like magic three teenage boys appeared with instruments ready and playing, singing along with Julie cause both of her friends to jump from the couch. _"My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo my life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you_ " Julie sang with the backup of the boys with her. Y/n stayed seated on the couch with wide eyes looking at the one with the orange beanie as he walked over to the couch playing his guitar. " _Hey, yeah, yeah hey, yeah, yeah my life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you"_ They all sang leaving the two girls on the couch in amazement and complete shock. "y _eah, you know who I'm likin' way before I liked them, duh 'Cause you liked them first and if somebody hurts you, I'm gonna get hurt too that's just how we work, yeah, that's just how we work"_ they continued with the song and Luke threw out a wink making Y/n & Flynn both blush like no bodies business. The song eventually ended and the boys disappeared making Y/n pout cause she had questions. "Y/n!" Julie yelled after she and Flynn were done hugging and they patched everything up. "The boy you painted was" Julie started but got cutoff by Y/n holding her hand up. "Luke?" She said and Julie nodded. "This makes no sense" and she felt a hush of wind and Luke was behind Julie making silly faces because he thought Y/n couldn't see her. "You shouldn't do that to your face, it could get stuck like that you know" Y/n said to Luke "hold on wait" Julie said looking at Luke then Y/n about four times "You can see him?" She asked and Y/n nodded. "How?" Luke asked with a small smile on his face which Y/n happily returned, "I dunno" she replied shrugging her shoulders earning another smile from the boy. "Oh" Julie said looking at the two teens who were just smiling at each other "oooooh okay I'm gonna- you're not even listening okay" She said leaving. And thus was the start of . . . an interesting little relationship.


End file.
